


How About Zuke In College!

by HyperfixationNation



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Zuke, Gen, Short, yeah a majority of this is me projecting on Zuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26805970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperfixationNation/pseuds/HyperfixationNation
Summary: A short fic set in Zuke and Nadia's college days.Zuke learns the meaning of Nadia's newest and greatest clothing design.
Relationships: Eve | Nadia/Zuke (No Straight Roads)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	How About Zuke In College!

The sounds of students walking on the coloured pavement occupied Zuke’s senses. The hum of the crowd’s mixed chatter eased his mind for reasons he couldn’t explain. 

He closed his eyes, focusing on the sounds around him, letting all of his current anxiety fade for the moment. For a second, he wasn’t sitting on the front steps of his college, but in his own comfortable world.

“Hey, Zuke!”

Zuke’s eyes snapped open.

“Are you meditating or something?”

A tall woman sat herself on a step, just below Zuke’s.

“Uh, I guess. Hey, Nadia.”

Nadia cocked an eyebrow, but didn’t push for a further explanation. She knew Zuke didn’t like explaining himself too much.

Instead, she motioned for the other to lean down, and planted a gentle kiss on his cheek when he did. Zuke smiled, and happily returned the favour.

“So, what’s up? I didn’t see you in class today.” Nadia propped her head up on her hand, concern beginning to overtake her face.

“I…uh…” In truth, Zuke didn’t know why he skipped class. He didn’t like it, but he didn’t hate it enough to not show up. “I didn’t feel like it, I guess.”

A silence fell between the two of them. Zuke never minded sitting quietly, but he always worried that he’d bore Nadia. He tried to start up a conversation again.

“So uh…have you drawn anything new?”

Nadia’s eyes practically lit up, much to Zuke’s relief. “Yes!! I’m working on some artsy clothes right now!” She dug into her backpack, and pulled out her large sketchpad. She quickly flipped through the pages, until she stopped at one near the end of the book.

“Here it is!” The page opened to many sketches of figures wearing different types of jackets and dresses. 

The one design that stood out on the page was a large jacket, practically towering over the model. Multiple sleeves protruded from the back in every direction. The various smudges around the drawing suggested that Nadia had worked the hardest on it.  
Zuke quickly pointed it out.

“What’s going on with that one.”

Nadia bounced her knees in excitement. “My finest work! A mix of clothing and art! Clart!”

Zuke stifled a chuckle. “Is that why there are so many sleeves?”

“Yes.” Nadia’s expression soon shifted into a somber look, fixating on the jacket. “They represent my struggles with my identity. No matter which sleeves you put your arms into, the jacket never fits quite right.”

They once again fell silent for a moment. Zuke scratched his cheek, regretting the fact he asked in the first place.

The mood changed quickly, though, as Nadia perked up. “You like it? Isn’t it artsy? It has a meaning and everything!”

Zuke smiled as he watched the other quite literally bouncing in joy. “I like it! But uhh, how are you going to wear it?”

Promptly, Zuke was smacked in the head by Nadia’s sketchpad. “That’s not the point!” She chuckled, and so did Zuke.

“Okay, okay! My bad!” He put an arm around the other, and nuzzled his face into her hair. “You’re the art expert after all.”

“And don’t you ever forget it!” Nadia gave a playful punch to Zuke’s arm.

They remained there, unmoving, for a few moments more. Zuke enjoyed the scent of Nadia’s hair, and Nadia didn’t mind.  
It was calming to him, like it was safety in a scent.

After several minutes, Zuke was the one to break the silence.

“Your shampoo’s making me hungry, want to get lunch?”

“You know it!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I may do some more mini fics like this, or full blown multi chapter fics.  
> All in due time!
> 
> Anywho, I hope you enjoyed! See you in the future!


End file.
